obtsfandomcom-20200214-history
OBTS Trains+Routes For PoLand
RAILWAY GAGES USED IN THIS REGION ~ InfoLink ~ InfoLink ~ InfoLink ~ InfoLink ~ InfoLink : 1f969 0m600 [= BialowiezaPark + MyslecinskaPark + Znin~Gasawa + MaltankaPark : 2f461 0m750 = Biala~Rogow + Bieszczadzka + Gnieznienską + Jedrzejowska + Kaliska... : 2f500 0m762 : 3f281 1m000 = Lodz + Bydgoszcz + Torun + Grudziadz + Elblag + Koszalinska : 3f500 1m067 : 4f708 1m435 = Region Standard \ Trains+Routes Below Are This Gage Unless Other Noted : 5f000 1m524 = InterChange With Belarus + Lithuania + Russia + Ukraine RAILCAR COUPLERS USED IN THIS REGION ~ InfoLink : ALBx = Legacy LRVs\Trams : CKDx = Legacy LRVs\Trams : NORx = Legacy NarrowGage : RUSx = InterChange With Russia + Ukraine : SCHx = Modern DMUs + EMUs + LRVs\Trams : UICx = Wags + Loks RAILCAR BRAKES USED IN THIS REGION ~ InfoLink : MANx = All Wags+Loks+DMUs+EMUs+LRVs : AIRx = Modern Wags+Loks+DMUs+EMUs+LRVs : EMFx = Modern Loks+DMUs+EMUs+LRVs Click any Image\Video below for a LARGER view. DeadLinks may be revived from the WebArchive. DIESEL LOKs ~ InfoLink 1976~???? FabLok.411D\Trumna\Coffin InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink = PolKoPan\PKP.SM31\LS1200 1970~1985 HipolitCegielskiPoznan\HCP.301D+303D\Suka\Bitch InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPan\PKP.SP45+SU45+ST45 : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPan\PKP.SU46+ST46 1964~1994 LuhanskTepSa\LTS.B30P\2TE11\Sergi InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPan\PKP.ST44 : 1964.xCCx~LDxx.UICx 1m435~0017m55 LTSx.B30P~PKPx Vid0 1964.xCCx~LDxx.UICx 1m435~0017m55 LTSx.B30P~PKPx Vid1 1964.xCCx~LDxx.UICx 1m435~0017m55 LTSx.B30P~PKPx Vid2 1964.xCCx~LDxx.UICx 1m435~0017m55 LTSx.B30P~PKPx Vid3 1964.xCCx~LDxx.UICx 1m435~0017m55 LTSx.B30P~PKPx Vid4 1964.xCCx~LDxx.UICx 1m435~0017m55 LTSx.B30P~PKPx Vid5 1959~1987 UzineleElecPuter\UEP.060DA InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPan\PKP.ST43 ELECTRIC LOKs ~ InfoLink 2010~???? Siemens.Vectron InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink TrainLink = Various Liveries & Consists 1996~???? Siemens.ES64\EuroSprinter InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPan\PKP.E183\EU44 : TrainLink = PolKoPan\PKP.E189\EU45 1986~1997 PafaWag InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPan\PKP.EP09 1965~1994 PafaWag InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPan\PKP.EU07 ET22 : : TrainLink FREIGHT WAGs ~ InfoLink 1993~???? Flat Intermodal, UnionInternatChem\UIC.KGNS InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink 1963~???? Gondola, UnionInternatChem\UIC.EAS+EAOS InfoLink : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink PASSENGER WAGs ~ InfoLink Coch : : TrainLink = PolKoPan\PKP.InterCity : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPan\PKP.Class1 : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPan\PKP.Class2 Coch BiLevel : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPanRegional\PKPR.Class2 PASSENGER DMUs ~ InfoLink 2005~2014 PESA.218M InfoLink InfoLink : : 2005.xBx1~UDxx.UICx_1m435~0041m70 PESA.218M~PKPx Vid0 2005.xBx1~UDxx.UICx_1m435~0041m70 PESA.218M~PKPx Vid1 : TrainLink = PolKoPanRegional\PKPR.SA134 2004~2007 PESA.214M InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink = PolKoPanRegional\PKPR.SA103 2002~2007 PESA.215M InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink TrainLink = PolKoPanRegional\PKPR.SA108 PASSENGER EMUs ~ InfoLink 1976~???? MetroWagonMach.8171 InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink ~ WarsawMetro.1\6Car : RouteLink ~ WarsawMetro.1 1961~1993 PafaWag.5B6B InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink ~ PolKoPanRegional.EN57\3Car OTHER OBTS SITES FOR THIS REGION ~ AddALink : RouteLink POLA.Jasl~POLA.Mier_1m435~006600m_OHLE : RouteLink POLA.Kudo~POLA.Mumo_1m435~019750m_OHLE : RouteLink POLA.Szla~CZEK.Harr_1m435~016000m_OHLE : RouteLink POLA.Lesz~POLA.Krot_1m435~021000m_OHLE : RouteLink POLA.Kaba~POLA.Mloc_1m435~023000m_3RLE_WarsawMetro.1 : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink